


Fun Night?

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: He should've worn a shirt or something.





	Fun Night?

J, Caela, and Frost sat at the kitchen table, going over the plans for later that day. Frost had said something about fire exits when James entered the room, wearing only a pair of plain grey boxers.

“Hey, James,” Frost murmured, no looking up from where he was marking spots on the floorplan of their next target heist. Caela looked up at the skinny man in the doorway and started laughing at him.

James’s left eyebrow raised at her. “What’s so funny?” he asked, J looking to see why his Queen was laughing and a smile grew on his face.

Chuckling, J poked fun at James. “You have a fun night, lover boy?” A blush crept across James’s cheeks as he realized what they were staring at.

Yes, he had a fun night, and the proof were a series of bite marks and bruises along his jaw, neck, and collarbone. The blush got deeper as he spluttered, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. He scratched the back of his head in a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment.

“Erm, yes… Yeah, I did. Now, I’m just gonna…” He trailed off and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, back towards his room. “Go and see if… RG’s awake….”

As he padded back to his room, he heard J yell a few last words.

“GO HAVE FUN! DISH OUT THE PUNISHMENTS EQUALLY, SPACEBOY!”


End file.
